


美好生活（abo）

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, A装O, M/M, 不逆, 主锤基, 假婚外情, 双A设定, 范基提及
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 索尔和朋友一起经营一家安保公司，旨在解决客户的所有麻烦，在一个暴雪天，洛基以伪装身份登门委托索尔寻人，而所有人都不同程度注意到了洛基与众不同的气息。





	1. Chapter 1

即使提前出发两个小时，Thor仍然无可避免的堵在了高速桥上，雨刮器不厌其烦的对抗铺在挡风玻璃上的大片雪花，发出称不上刺耳但绝对挑战神经的摩擦声。暴雪预警已经从黄色升至橙色，Thor打开车门，伸出脚探了探厚度，差不多快没过脚面，落进车内的雪花已经融成了水珠从他的大衣上滚落，Thor趴在方向盘上，前方奥迪车驶过的痕迹已经被雪覆盖，他们在这段路几乎是停滞不前，也许前方出现了交通事故，因为刚才有直升机从他们这个方向飞来过去，还有一丁点警笛声。Thor靠回椅子上，他关掉了暖气，把围巾抽下来放在副驾驶，他拿起烟盒顺便打开车窗，在一次点火没成功的时候手机响了。  
“嗨Thor，我想问问迟到罚款的规定对老板有效吗？”希芙脱下外套将伞递给助理。  
“按照这个情况，”Thor咬着烟嘴，调笑着说：“我不是迟到，应该会旷工。”  
“随你怎么说，但我希望你能快一点。”希芙让助理跟在她身后，她接过平板看了一眼上面的安排，“今天有新的委托上门。”  
“我尽量。”  
“其实也不用太着急。”希芙站在落地玻璃前看向脚下的银白纽约，“说不定对方也会迟到。”  
Thor挂断电话，车流竟开始持续缓慢的向前挪动，这大概就是所谓的奇迹了吧。

另一边，希芙开始归档上一个案子的文件，范达尔和沃斯塔格昨天留宿公司，今天双双感慨做出此决定是如何明智，范达尔冲了一杯热巧，站在希芙办公室外轻轻叩击，对方因为忙碌而叹气着说请进，范达尔用手臂推门，模样悠闲的把蓝色马克杯递给她，希芙皱皱鼻子问：“你到发情期了是吗？”  
“还很明显吗？”范达尔也用力嗅了嗅，他身上的西洋杉味与可可混在一起。  
“任何一个人都能闻到，而且你不该使用抑制剂。”  
“我不是贞洁处男，”范达尔一边帮忙整理文件一边说：“但最近真的很忙，顺便Simon从我公寓搬走了。”  
“他很难找到比你的信息素还好闻的人了，范达尔。”  
范达尔大笑，他再次看向腕表，问：“你给他打电话了吗？”  
“打了。”希芙百忙之中抬起眼睛，“但我觉得他赶不回来。”  
范达尔看看腕表，小声嘀咕：“是啊，如果他昨天回了郊区的家。”

“亚历山大女士，Ikol先生到了。”秘书轻轻敲门。  
希芙和范达尔一同前往会客室，在走廊上希芙再次帮忙确认范达尔的信息素有没有太过浓烈，按照她的话说，我可不想再看到一个脑袋昏沉的Omega客户了。  
范达尔推开会客室的玻璃门，非常稀薄的信息素包裹住他，那是下雨后的味道，但并不是雨后晴天的感觉，而是沉寂下来伺机卷起更大的风暴，这太奇怪，范达尔眯起眼睛，他清楚身边的希芙也注意到这点，因为他们两个的步伐同时一滞。按照先前登记的信息，Ikol先生可是一个毫无攻击性的Omega。  
“噢，你们好。”Loki立刻从椅子上站起来，弯起眼睛向迎面走来的两个人伸出右手。  
消失了。范达尔诧异的看向周围，先前那种令他感到压抑的强势一瞬间消失，就像是从未出现过一般，那些存在于这间房间的信息素变为最普通的雨后气味，很安稳很柔软，他看向那个Omega，对方比他低一些，到差距可以忽略，Ikol发色是相当沉稳的黑色，不参杂一点深棕或别的颜色，此刻微卷着散在脖子两侧。范达尔握上他的手互道姓名，Ikol很真诚，在他们简短对话中视线始终平稳与他交汇，那是双灰绿色的眼睛，遇上光会接近透明，没有光便会更浓郁。

希芙始终保持警惕，对于一个Omega来说，Ikol的信息素似乎太有攻击性了，但那仅仅不过两秒，如果不是她确信自己头脑绝对清醒，那么会简单的把刚才的一切归为错觉。她简单与Ikol握手，之后三人相对而坐，她看向范达尔，对方对Ikol感兴趣的程度要远超怀疑，希芙按捺着把这种不专业归为发情期被压制带来的不良后果，她打开电脑，开始询问Ikol的详细委托要求。  
“我需要你们帮我找一个人。”Loki将照片放在桌上推到两人面前。“我的丈夫，文森 埃德勒。”  
“那个军火商？”希芙皱眉，她想起之前听说过埃德勒，但要说结婚...希芙在暗网搜索相关讯息，令她没想到的是，五天前，这位军火界大佬确实结婚了，不过对方身份保密的很好。  
“对，那么你也知道他失踪了。”  
“他藏起来了。”范达尔说。  
“不。”Loki打开手机播放埃德勒的留言，“我们约定好一起去德国避风头，但我在约定地点等了一整天他都没有出现，我认为他被抓了。”  
范达尔原本想，或许这只是这个Omega一厢情愿的想法，毕竟真的到了亡命的时候，这种人不会想到要带上自己的伴侣，但是在听过录音后，范达尔得说，文森 埃德勒只要还有命在，一定会带上Ikol的。  
“请帮我找到他。”Loki恳求着，他让声音出现颤抖好让他看起来真的脆弱无助极了。“这是定金。”Loki将卡放在桌上，他正打算流点眼泪增加可信度的时候，走廊上传来慌张的脚步声，在靠近房间的时候冷静下来，之后他看到一个金发男人站在门口。  
“这是我们的老板，Thor Odinson。”希芙使了个眼色让Thor进来。  
Loki微笑着再次伸出手，他迅速打量着走向他的这个男人，单从信息素来看，冰冷凶狠的味道，像是引入雷电的寒铁的味道，他们简短打了招呼，Loki不得不使出更多精力维持自己Omega的假象，他下意识的整理脖子上用来遮挡腺体的围巾。  
“有进展我们会通知你，不过照目前的情况来看，如果你不打算躲藏一阵，那么最好雇几个贴身保镖。”Thor接下了这单委托，他们公司正需要这种有挑战性并且佣金不菲的大单子。  
“那么一切都拜托你们了。”Loki收起担忧的表情，他确信Thor没有看穿他的伪装，但那个女人，那个Beta，似乎发现了一点端倪，Loki猜测是因为刚开始他没有控制好自己的气场，对于一个Omega来说他有些太强大了。天杀的，Loki看着电梯，他当了埃德勒整整三个月男朋友！要不是某个傻逼不小心在最后暴露了他的身份让埃德勒反应过来丢下他跑了，他哪需要一边拖延递交报告，一边在纽约装成一个Omega！

“您没有开车吗？”

Loki转头，看到Thor从办公室折返向他走来。

“对。”Loki用下巴指指窗外，“我可不想一上午都堵在路上。”  
“如果你想走回家的话，”Thor将手挡在打开的电梯门旁边让Loki先进去，他跟在后面继续说：“你穿的有些太少了。”  
“你知道的，紧急时刻你顾不上带太多行李。”Loki耸耸肩膀，向角落挪动了一些，他必须离Thor远一些，对方那种强势的气息令他忍不住也想要彻底释放自己的信息素，Alpha天生不甘示弱地特性令他头疼，不仅是这次，相当多的任务里他装作Beta都被这种情况困扰。  
“如果你不介意，我可以送你回去。”Thor看着这位Ikol先生，对方很漂亮，是那种在Omega身上很难见到的有力量的漂亮，让他忍不住想要低下头仔细瞧瞧。  
“谢谢你的好意，但就像我刚才说的，我不想堵在路上。”Loki礼貌回绝。  
Thor笑了两声，电梯在这时候抵达一层，他跟着Loki走到门口，在对方撑伞之前说：“如果可以，穿上这个吧。”他脱下自己的深灰色外套递给对方。  
Loki迟疑了一下接过去，他想，或许跟Thor打好关系也同样重要，因为他并不是随意就将这件事托付给一个安保公司的，Odinson声名远扬，在处理麻烦上拥有业界最好口碑。Loki穿上Thor的大衣，那个Alpha目不转睛的看着他。  
“谢谢您。”Loki撑开伞向外迈出一步，“那么，再见。”  
“再见。”Thor吸了一口Loki的味道，现在那些雨后潮湿的味道与他的味道混在一起，就像是一个完整的冬天，他看着Loki走进风雪，雪已经小了很多，也许再过一会就会彻底停下。Thor转身走回电梯，他的名片就在外套口袋里，外面足够冷，Loki一定会把手放进去。

也许他们会单独联系呢，Thor按亮楼层数字，真希望今天早晨他没有迟到。


	2. Chapter 2

Loki就近找了一家合适的酒店落脚，他住的楼层够高，从窗户望出去，那栋深蓝色的写字楼就在眼前。  
他拉扯领结，解开了最上面的几颗纽扣，走到玄关捡起之前被他丢在门口的大衣，他把衣服按在墙上，右手仔细搜寻是否有暗袋或者追踪器，他摸出那张名片，在扔到地上和留下来之间犹豫许久，诚然，在他的职业生涯里，或者任何特殊工作的人的职业生涯里，和目标人物达成亲密关系是完成任务的最佳途径，他花费三个月去做文森埃德勒的男朋友，从内部彻底瓦解掏空了埃德勒的商业帝国，直到埃德勒跟他求婚，那时埃德勒几乎失去了一切，但Loki还是答应了，因为他需要对方说出最后一个藏身地点之后通知组织派人过去，之后他就可以结束这次任务，杀了对方。  
他冷血吗？或许算是，但想想他打交道的这些人，那些人在捧着玫瑰花之前也许刚扭断了谁的脖子，或者更简单一点，如果埃德勒能好好管住小埃德勒，没有不小心让别人的omega怀孕的话，这些事就都可以避免了。

但他不确定这种方法需要放到Thor Odinson身上，因为到目前为止，他们的合作关系进展良好，他只希望索尔的公司真如传言中那样厉害，因为在组织发现这堆麻烦而要找他麻烦之前，他没有太多时间。  
但他绝不能大意，或者说再一次大意，他必须保证Thor帮他找到埃德勒，并且在此之前，自己不会成为被调查对象。Loki拿着Thor的名片走回客厅，把它夹在两指之间对准光源，隐藏在右下角的私人号码隐约出现，他点燃雪茄，把刚刚丢在门外的Thor的外套又捡回来，他从桌上抽出一张印着酒店名字的白卡片，在上面写下简短的感谢语，之后将窃听器放在了翻折的衣领下面，那东西只有绿豆大小，是Loki鲜少认为值得投资设计的窃听装备，他呼叫客房服务，让服务生把它寄给Thor，并强调包装的好一些。  
就这样吧，Loki坐进沙发打开电视，将Thor的名片扔进烟灰缸。

快递在第二天送达，但等Thor真正收到拿在手里就已经是晚上的事了。  
“瞧瞧，有人把它物归原主了。”Thor的助理蒂斯从身后拿来包裹，她已经拆开了最外侧的运输包装，上面Ikol的名字很引人注目。  
Thor和范达尔刚从外面回来，他们负责了一个男孩三小时的安保工作。蒂斯解开丝绒蝴蝶结将盒子打开，里面果然躺着那件灰色大衣和一张卡片，Thor抖开大衣，将手放进口袋确认。  
空的。Thor不动声色的把衣服搭在小臂上，他希望那张名片能发挥最大功效。他走回办公室，路过会客室时候，似乎还能看到Ikol背坐在窗前，在看到他出现时微笑着伸出右手。Thor弯曲手指，他停下来看着玻璃上自己单薄的接近透明的倒影，想象着Ikol是否也是这样看着他，用那双温柔的暖洋洋的眼睛看着他，他想起他们站在电梯里，狭小的空间只有他们的味道，互相对抗但又纠缠在一起。他见过很多omega，大多都是是些柔软甜蜜的味道，一颗浆果或者是整罐蜂蜜，从没有一个像Ikol，无法捉摸的雨后世界，你会想着，也许该丢掉伞光着脚走出去，但也许该就此躲到远远的地方。

“Thor。”希芙从走廊另一边走来，“我们必须要谈谈新的委托人。”

“比如？”

“比如他同时迷倒了你和范达尔两个人。”

“或者——”范达尔从前台走来，他伸出一根指头：“还迷倒了你。”

“这时候我该多么感谢我是一个beta。”希芙冷笑。

“他确实很奇怪，他的信息素太不寻常了。”范达尔收敛笑意。

“而且，”Thor看向电梯的方向，比起他们两个的信息素纠缠在一起那种事，他更在意的是：“他的身上没有标记他的alpha的味道。”  
三人交换视线。  
“哈，说谎的委托人，拍成电影一定是大制作。”范达尔对此兴致盎然，鉴于他本就像多了解那位委托人一些。

Loki躺在浴缸里，收信器正常工作，正清楚播放着范达尔说他的信息素不太正常。Loki懊悔自己确实不应该装成一个omega，其实现在alpha与alpha结婚的情况也不在少数，大家都在争取恋爱自由，只是他觉得一个军火大佬配一个omega更可信一些，毕竟这种人一般不接受伴侣比他强势或同样强势。  
糟糕透顶。收讯器里Thor说着标记的事情，Loki停下围起浴巾的手，愤怒把那一团白色扔到墙上，他完全忘记自己不该和任何一个alpha单独在一起，但那时候，Loki揉揉头发，水珠四溅，那时候，Thor从走廊最明亮的地方向他走来，带着漂亮的头发和脸蛋，还有让人控制不住想要深呼吸的信息素，他就完全忘记了不该做什么。收讯器里已经没有说话的声音，但有平稳的脚步声，Loki听到门推开的声音，听到抽屉拉开，玻璃撞在一起的脆响，之后是水，或者是酒，从细细的瓶口倒进更宽敞的地方。  
Loki确定他们在网上找不到任何东西，他的伪装身份做得很完美，甚至在圣托弗高中的官网里真的能找到他的入学记录，他不需要再多费心思，只希望Odinson那一帮人可以‘浅尝辄止’，把更多精力放在埃德勒身上。  
关于标记，alpha之间无法相互标记，甚至很难在对方身上留下自己的味道，这也是Loki庆幸自己不必和其他omega同事一样在长期任务完成后去做解除标记手术，但这似乎就是可以利用的地方，他见过那些omega手术后的模样，腺体旁和耳后都有十字形伤疤。

你总得为一个人流血，Loki调侃自己，他十分有苦中作乐的幽默细胞，他从背包里拿出一把趁手的小刀，从桌子上拿起专为女士准备的小镜子，然后走进卫生间对着他最柔软的皮肤下手，那种疼痛感不亚于拔下指甲，只是这是编织又一个谎言的必经之路，他必须要‘解释’标记和味道的问题，Loki咬紧牙关，他不停擦拭鲜血好让自己不要划错位置，整条毛巾几乎废掉了，那团泡在水里，吸附在布料中的血液被冲淡成浅粉，他梗着脖子走出卫生间，从冰箱里拿出橘子汽水灌进肚子里，他习惯性的站回落地窗前，这两天他一直这么做，有意识或无意识的看着那栋写字楼的方向，他对那个alpha挺感兴趣，一部分原因是人类本就是视觉动物，另一部分原因在于Thor的味道，那太有力量，本是会会令其他alpha感到惺惺相惜或者是受到威胁，但Loki却感到安全，这种感觉从来只在他杀人后才短暂的出现，一个深呼吸就会消失。Thor的名片已经扔掉了，但那串号码Loki记得很清楚，他打开窗户，这个冬天才刚刚开始，高空刺骨的风放弃盘旋一股脑涌进了房间，Loki趴在窗沿，拨通了Thor的电话，他听到收讯器里传出手机铃声，那持续了相当一段时间。

“你好。”Thor能猜到来电者的身份，一个跟埃德勒在一起的人不会发现不了他名片上的号码。  
“你好，Odinson先生。”Loki关掉收讯器，他皱着眉看着那栋写字楼，继续说：“我只是想问问埃迪的情况。”  
“埃迪？”  
“噢抱歉、我是说，埃德勒。”Loki刻意停顿，“我习惯叫他埃迪。”  
“我们还在找。”Thor松开鼠标，电脑界面上显示着Ikol的Facebook，更新时间停在一个月前。  
“非常感谢。”Loki的声音很轻，这让窗外的风声更加清晰。  
“你不在酒店吗？”Thor皱眉，他继续滑动鼠标，在那些评论和互相关注里检查真实性。  
“不，我要去别的地方。”Loki吸吸鼻子，楼下有汽车载鸣笛，他用脸颊轻轻摩擦听筒制造一点杂音。  
他们都沉默下来，听着风和偶尔的鼠标声。  
“找到他之后，你想过要去哪里吗？”基本的信息都很真实，Thor放松的靠回椅子上，但他并不打算就此结束，他开始查找Ikol的上网痕迹，以及与他有关的人的ip地址，毕竟，万一那些只是假数据呢。  
“你很在意这个吗？”Loki几乎立刻说。  
“当然。”Thor应下来，他舔舔嘴唇，保存下Loki唯一一张照片：“我想你们需要一个非常安全的地点。”  
“您可真是不遗余力的招揽生意啊，Odinson先生。”Loki狎昵的对着听筒笑起来，呼吸声全然落进Thor的心坎里，对方听起来还想说些什么，但Loki打断他：“我要加快脚步了，Thor，再见。”  
“再见，Ikol。”  
“噢，”Loki轻快的说：“真冷呀，很想你的外套。”他挂断电话。


	3. Chapter 3

“你得接受这种打破常规的存在，”蒂斯抱着新电脑走进Thor的办公室，将针对Ikol的分析结果打开，“不过我没找到他解除标记的入院记录，起码在美国境内没有。”  
Thor从屏幕旁抬起头，过长时间集中注意力让他眼睛发胀，他捏着眉头，将左手边的书面资料推开后说：“把电脑放在这。”  
“十分钟后我会提醒你站起来走走。”蒂斯将电脑轻轻放在Thor左手边，“走回家换身衣服之类的。”  
Thor偏过脑袋闻了闻自己的衣服，然后尴尬的扭起眉毛，在上次他与Ikol结束通话后，他除了寻找埃德勒还一一检验了Ikol资料的真实性，等埃德勒的事情初见苗头后他就睡在公司里，今天大概是第三天。

范达尔碰到了Ikol。他刚从英国回来，不是什么太大的事情，只是需要双方见面签署合同。霍根在那里开了新的餐厅连锁，他没理由不在那里吃了晚饭再走，索性之后很幸运赶上了当天最后一班飞机。  
他提前睡了一会，在下机后不得不开车两个小时赶回公司将合同放好。驶进公司旁边街道的时候减速，他咬下手套，打开转向灯，忍受有男孩抱起滑板滑过他的车前盖，然后笑声洪亮的互相推搡逃跑，他放弃无力的按喇叭表示愤怒，或者打开车窗挥舞拳头说下次饶不了他们，那些男孩们总还会这么做，就像是一场刮起流行飓风的挑战，而这种毫无理由的恶趣味将永不停息，范达尔想，这大概就和他们小时候会偷邻居花园里的地精娃娃一样。范达尔慢慢驶向自己的车位，前面有辆SUV停车技术糟糕，一辆大众正想法设法不出意外的驶进隔壁的车位，范达尔小心绕行，在转弯爬坡后到了B区，他把车停好，长长懒懒的打了一个呵欠，然后一边擦拭眼角的水雾一边下车，他顺便检查了一下自己的车前盖，但这时有人在他身后按喇叭，声音很短，他停下脚步向后看去，是一辆他并不熟悉的黑色宝马，就在这时候，那辆车打开车灯，并又向他按了一次喇叭。

“不好意思？”范达尔慢慢走过去，车灯大概在距离五米的位置关闭，他看到Ikol坐在驾驶座，手里拿着一块玛芬蛋糕看着他，范达尔挥手，笑叹一声坐进副驾驶。  
“我来问问你们有没有好消息给我。”Loki笑着看着范达尔关上车门。  
“怎么不上去？”范达尔感觉双手无处安放。Ikol的信息素变得很淡，可能是他结束了发情期所以不再那样敏感。他将手放在膝盖上。  
“我打算吃完早餐再上去。要来一块吗？”Loki挑挑眉毛，将盒子递给范达尔。  
“谢谢。”范达尔接过去，其实他已经吃过早餐了，他对于三餐的摄取非常准时，虽然表面上看不出来，但他可是个健康生活的拥簇者。他还是接过去，全然因为他不太能拒绝Ikol，即使是这种可有可无的事情。Thor说得对，Ikol身上没有标记他的alpha的味道，这让他完全不能拒绝Ikol对他的吸引。希芙也说得对，Ikol很狡猾，甚至是难以被摸透的，即使他们现在实实在在掌握着对方二十多年的生活信息。这就像冒险者终于面对到了神话中的美人鱼，他无法抗拒，只能带着怀疑和谨慎缓慢靠近。  
“你在想什么？”Loki咽下最后一口蛋糕，他面向副驾驶。  
“想一些好事情。”范达尔笑起来，他用纸巾擦干净手指，然后也转过去与Ikol对视。  
Loki眯起眼睛，他察觉到了他们之间的暧昧气氛，但他也确定范达尔并没有完全信任他，和Thor相同的，范达尔的怀疑和追查手段相当隐晦，只不过一个以友好充当皮囊，一个以浪漫作为表象。

之后他们互相谈论了一些无伤大雅的话题，大半部分时间是在推测当天夜里还会不会下雪，以及他们都还没装上防滑链。等他们一同走出电梯的时候，路过的希芙神情惊讶，但不着痕迹掩饰了过去，随口问为什么他们在一起。  
范达尔替他们做出回答，Loki应付的向希芙打了招呼。Thor在这时候从办公室离开准备回家，Loki在走廊上看到对方因为扣错了纽扣而不得不重新把它们解开。

“早上好？”

“早上好。”Thor没想到Ikol会出现在这，他清清嗓子，希望Ikol没听到他那句他妈的，也希望对方别再走近了，因为要直接回家的关系，他刚才没有用体香剂。

“我来问问进展如何。”Loki走近，他不太介意Thor身上的味道，毕竟对方的信息素有很大的修饰作用。

“噢、好，”Thor摇摇头，理了一下思绪，“希芙会给你近期调查的结果，我们查到他昨天出现在俄罗斯，但现在似乎又离开了。”

“你不打算跟我说吗？”Loki刻意要求，“我以为你是负责人。抱歉，没有不尊重您的意思。”Loki转头对希芙道歉。

“没关系。”希芙僵硬的扯出笑容，瞪了一眼Thor后离开。

“对，我是负责人。”Thor穿上外套，但不是借给Loki的那件，蒂斯昨天强行把他放在公司的旧衣服拿去清洗。“好吧，但你可能需要在这等等，你也看到了，我需要回家...为大家好。”  
“或者我们可以在路上说？”Loki指指电梯，“我的时间不太多。”  
Thor张张嘴，之后歪歪脑袋：“如果你愿意的话。”  
他们一同走进电梯，在十二楼的时候有人上来，Loki和Thor各站在电梯一角，一个盯着门一个盯着显示屏。之后他们走进停车场，Loki不去提自己开车来的事，他跟在Thor身后，上车后对方坚持打开天窗，Loki被他逗乐了，手肘撑在窗边将食指搭在嘴上掩饰，Thor的颧骨和耳尖都有点火烧火燎，他发动引擎，尽量在不吃罚单的情况下加速回家，路上他说了一些调查结果，但因为有一些图片资料需要查看，所以他们决定回到家再说。

有一个事实是，Loki虽然全面调查了Odinson公司所有人，但他没怎么关心每个人的住址。  
现在他们正驶入私人领域，在无人的街道缓慢爬坡，Loki没有来过这附近，他想起了Thor的资产状况，大约就是继承了雄厚遗产的俗套但令人艳羡的戏码。他们在拥有蓝色屋顶的房子旁边减缓车速，停车然后一起进屋，因为铺设地暖的缘故所以家里也很暖和，Thor说你可以随处看看，我去洗澡。  
“好。”Loki看着Thor离开，他迅速收起笑容，脚步缓慢装作不经意的看了眼房间四角，在看到摄像头闪烁红灯的时候暗叹这些做安保的果然谨慎。

Thor走进浴室，他打开手机看到Ikol百无聊赖的在客厅踱步，唯一做的只有帮他摆正了音响的位置，家里的温度适宜，这意味着如果按照在外面的装束会太热了，但Ikol，Thor皱眉，对方还没有脱下衣服或者是围巾的打算，他依然很在意标记味道的事情，如果能看到Ikol的后颈事情会好办很多。Thor调高了房间内的温度，然后动作迅速的洗了澡，他围了一条浴巾走出去，看到Ikol依然穿戴完好在客厅的椅子上坐着，但现在的温度即使他刚从浴室出来都不会觉得冷。

“我们现在可以谈了吗？”Loki站起来，他察觉到Thor有意观察他。

“可以，你就在这里等我，我把电脑拿下来。”Thor隐藏起戒备的情绪，并说可以从冰箱里拿点东西喝。

“Thor，”Loki在身后喊住Thor，“我把外套放在这可以吗？”  
“当然。”Thor挑眉，他看待对方解下围巾，脱下外衣。为避免对方把他当成变态，Thor回到二楼卧室先穿上衣服，然后拿起电脑下楼。Thor不着声色的从Ikol身后绕行，但该死的，Ikol的头发虽然不长但依然把腺体遮住了。  
“你看这，这个范围就是埃德勒昨天出现过的地方，但目前可能已经再次转移。你始终没有接到绑架者的电话吗？”  
“没有。”Loki苦笑着，他摆弄了一下头发，Thor的眼神跟着他的动作，他叹道：“我甚至想他是不是自己逃走了，你知道的，这是一堆很大的麻烦，我已经厌倦这些。”  
“你们结婚了。”  
“那更像是一次挣扎。”Loki撑着下巴，他的眼睛湿润，“但用处不大。我想过就这么向前看，这是一个很好的机会，但是，无论如何，即使是出于朋友的角度，我也应该救他。”  
Thor盯着Ikol，对方如果不是演技太好就是真的无可奈何，他看到Ikol再次看向屏幕，滑动鼠标了解他们推测的移动轨迹，Thor在这个间隙看向对方耳后，那个小小的十字疤痕就在那里，omega做过手术的证据，他没有意识到自己竟然安心的喟叹，之后他又说了一些可有可无的信息，眼睛始终放在Ikol身上。

“你打算一直看我吗？”Loki盯着屏幕说。  
Thor一怔，下意识地回答：“对。”  
这点突如其来，没头没脑的直白令Loki措手不及，他原本只打算消除Thor对他的怀疑就罢手，但现在他们这样对视，他看到柔软的金发和坦然的蓝眼睛，想到的只有片刻之前对方身上只有一条浴巾的模样，如果说生命中必然要有一刻控制不住冲动，并且要事后付出代价的话，那么就是现在了。Thor先吻上来，而他用更大的力量吻回去，根植于alpha体内的强势不再受控制，Loki肆意释放自己的信息素，Thor冰冷的味道和他互相推挤抵抗，几乎在空气中爆出声响，Thor用力抓着他的头发，他的手指在Thor背肌上落下痕迹，牙齿和牙齿几乎撞在一起，但谁都没有多余的理智察觉到他们撞伤了对方或被撞伤，Thor一边吻他一边站起来，他们不情愿的分开了一阵以推走了桌子上所有东西，电脑屏幕上埃德勒的照片还在那，Loki啪的一声合上电脑将它丢到旁边沙发上。他们重新吻在一起，舌头与舌头纠缠，互相吞噬着对方的味道，Thor抽出了Loki塞在裤子里的衬衫，顺着缝隙探进去揉捏臀肉，Loki探进了Thor的棉质T恤，手掌在虬结的肌肉上游走。  
直到他们下意识都想把对方放到桌子上，而自己做上面那一个的时候，Loki清醒过来，他想起他并不是个omega，这是问题所在，而更大的问题是，在这样冲突发生的那一秒他甚至觉得无所谓，他并不抗拒做下面的那个，这简直疯狂的没有边际，因为他忘记了他是个alpha，忘记了生物学，忘记了天性，只被最原始的欲望驱使：他们互相喜欢，他们要上床。  
Loki推开Thor，他们大口喘息，并互相注意到对方眼睛发红。被中断的性事让他们想砸东西，但Loki只能强压下震惊，举起左手亮了亮那枚几乎没有存在感的戒指。

“也许我们该等一切结束以后再继续。”


	4. Chapter 4

作为安保公司，基本的行为规定可遵循律师守则，公司制度参照一般服务行业，这就意味着，如果律师不可以与委托人发生关系，那么Odinson公司的所有人都不可以。

Thor在Ikol走后收拾残局，手表和记事簿落在地上，笔和纸质资料在桌子另一角，Thor把所有东西抱在怀里，沿路将物品放置正确位置，电脑提示他有新消息，Thor伸长手关掉灯，回头看过去才在沙发和软垫之中看到电脑，他没那么急着去看，反而绕路去厨房倒了一些柠檬水，从窗户看出去，除了葱郁的树木就只有偶尔不被遮挡的道路，他看不到Ikol，但想必已经走了一半的路。天，Thor皱起脸把柠檬籽吐出来，索性把剩下的都倒进了水池，发泄怨气的用力冲洗玻璃杯，导致衣服下摆和袖口全部湿透，他甩甩手走回客厅，把电脑从缝隙里抽出来，整个人砰的倒在沙发上，将电脑放在肚子上打开。

**提示：目标出现在俄罗斯境内。实时位置。最后更新时间9：00。**

Thor从沙发上跳起来，短暂又急促的头晕目眩没有耽误他寻找手机，这大概是他们追踪到埃德勒位置最近的一次，希芙接起电话没什么好态度，第一句是提醒他行业行为规范守则，第二句希望他快点来上班，Thor让对方打开电脑，希芙在看到埃德勒一小时前刚出现在俄罗斯时立刻端正态度，她切换通话路线通知范达尔，对方在几秒之后就跑到了她的办公室，并且开始联系他们的私人飞机。  
“Ikol还在你那吗？”她的意思很明白，飞机上并非不能多坐一个人。  
“不在。”Thor思考了一下，补充道：“刚走。”  
希芙看向范达尔，对方耸耸肩膀不做评价。  
“两小时后见。”希芙挂断电话。  
Thor垂下手臂，手机屏幕荧荧发亮，他下意识的看向他与Ikol刚才站立的地方，那些已经归整好的东西似乎又乱了，被他们急切的推到一边好保证接下来的事情不受影响。他从烟盒中咬出一支烟，贪婪的深吸一口，烟雾充斥在体内和眼前。他没什么行李要收拾，武器基本都放在范达尔那里，他只需要在身上放把沙漠之鹰，并且穿好他的防弹衣，顺便，祈祷绑架埃德勒的匪徒不要太快转移。

Loki顺着来时的缓坡慢慢走，有只金毛从远处跑来蹭他的，热乎乎的贴在他的腿上，Loki弯下腰推开它的脑袋，那家伙竟然顺着他驱赶的姿势在两腿之间绕圈，还趁机舔了他的手掌，Loki蹲下推推它的屁股，手掌几乎全陷进了暖烘烘的长毛里，他接受了金毛犬扑上来的拥抱，他向来不太拒绝动物对他的亲近，金毛犬的主人在这时候挥着绳子从远处跑来，大喊着抱歉因为绳子坏掉了，那是个高挑的女人，穿着相对单薄的运动外套，女人紧跟着蹲下来，两手慌张的试图修好断开的狗绳，Loki正忙着推开要舔他脸颊的狗脑袋，但同意拖延时间让女人把狗绳重新修好。  
“‘多事之冬’，哈？”女人低着头将坏掉的地方系好死结。  
“系紧一些。”Loki昂着头躲避湿漉漉的舌头，他的手机在口袋里震动。  
“好啦！”女人甩甩系好的地方，像几块泡泡糖黏在一起似的又丑又大，她从Loki胸前抱过金毛的脑袋，一边叫着对方的名字一边把绳子戴好。“我该怎么谢谢你才好？”  
“也许别再让它当拦路虎？”Loki揉揉金毛的脑袋。  
“哈，当然先生，绝对不会了。”  
“好，再见。”Loki向身后挥手，他紧了紧大衣加快脚步。  
等到他走到主干道上拦车准备回酒店的时候，手机就又震动了一次，Loki脱下一只手套，从口袋里拿出手机，屏幕还没有熄灭，上面白色的提示框显示 **位置移动** 四个字，这是他早些年自己搭建的程序，不过也有其他人的帮助，在这不多赘述。他启动程序，先前在Thor车上的时候他就连接上了对方的车载网络并且黑进了行车记录，也就是说虽然他没有办法在Thor家里得到什么有价值的信息，但他现在可以监控对方的行踪，他看着地图上移动的圆点，与他目前所在的位置和公司是完全相反的方向，Loki没打算立刻追上去，但他让司机加快车速返回酒店，路上他更换手机卡，装作新的委托人致电Odinson公司想要在今天与负责人约谈，蒂斯简单表明所有负责人目前外派出差，但可以帮他预约之后见面。Loki挂断电话，他非常清楚那三个人手上只有他这一个案子，所以这次所谓的出差十有八九和埃德勒有关。Loki匆匆返回酒店，打开电脑试图查找跟索尔有关的航班信息但是一无所获，Thor的位置标记点还在移动，Loki猜测对方可能有私人飞机也说不定，毕竟即使不依仗雄厚的资产，光是近几年令人咋舌的委托费也足够支撑他们买架代步工具。Loki合上电脑，直直盯着墙壁上的某一点思考对策，他必须知道对方准确的目的地，因为他必须保证Odinson公司的人不会提前见到埃德勒，可眼下根本没有合适的方法，追踪车辆只知道Thor他们会从哪里离开，早些时候放在大衣上的窃听器早已被洗衣机卷下排到太平洋。

但也不是没有办法，任何事情都有一个万能对策，简单粗暴且非常有效的。Loki穿好防弹衣，拿好他最喜欢的两把勃朗宁，将剩下的装备一股脑放进背包，之后咬着牙面带微笑走出去，一路赶到那栋让他想要轰炸的蓝色写字楼下，他一路畅通抵达Thor租用的楼层，蒂斯在接待处抬起头，看到他的时候有些吃惊，看了一眼空荡荡的办公室后想告诉Loki可以改天再来，Loki大步走过去，不再掩饰或收敛自己alpha的气息，蒂斯很快意识到了这点，右手在桌下就要按响警报器，但Loki先一步抓起对方的脑袋狠狠撞在桌角，之后跃进办公桌，在电脑内部网络上找寻他们已经获知的所有信息。  
等到俄罗斯板块闪烁蓝光的时候，Loki几乎是哀叹一声，他没有办法携带武器过境，只能请求组织帮助，而这意味着他多少要对前几天的失联和任务失败做出报告。倒在地上的蒂斯动了动手臂，Loki察觉到之后习惯性的掏出手枪对准对方，他倒是没什么不杀女人的习惯，蒂斯在他脚下有气无力的想要抬起胳膊。这本来就是一件很简单的事，但Loki劝自己还能做得更简单，比如留下蒂斯，省去清理现场的时间，把更多功夫用在向上级解释和让那些老东西派给他一架直升机上面，Loki从椅子上站起来，蒂斯恐惧的缩起身体，Loki从胸前口袋拿出手铐，他有一阵没用过这个，上一次使用还是为了装成cia，他把蒂斯锁在办公室门上，确保她唯一能够到的东西只有一盏落地灯。

电梯里，Loki一边深呼吸一边打开了内部通讯，他尽量精简概述糟糕前情，注重提出目标现在位置明确，他只需要一架飞机和充足的装备，他的上级塔瑞对此意见颇多，咬牙切齿的警告他如果再一次失误会有什么后果，奈何雇主还需人头保证，塔瑞不得不先放缓针对Loki此次失误的审判法庭，优先派给飞行员赶往纽约。  
Loki加快脚步赶往就近的停机地点，飞行员很快抵达，机上摆放的装备不多，但基本都是顺手的武器，Loki往口袋里多放了两条弹夹，这时候听到身后有人说话。  
“我叫尤瑞斯！先生！”尤瑞斯是塔瑞擅作主张派来的副手，他正将香槟放到托盘上。  
Loki没有回答，尤瑞斯大概是个beta，身上味道浅的可以。Loki应了一声后低下头查看埃德勒的具体活动范围，他让尤瑞斯告诉飞行员一定要绕开Thor可能的飞行路线，尤瑞斯更为尽职的走去驾驶室传达命令，之后回来向Loki竖起拇指表示任务完成。  
“您有十二件案子都是学院的优秀教学案例。”尤瑞斯小心观察着Loki是否有新的需求，以及杯中香槟是否要再续一些。  
Loki没有回答，但从言谈举止中发现尤瑞斯对这次的行动原因并不知情，这多少令他对塔瑞感到欣慰。他们最终以九小时抵达莫斯科，Loki登陆Odinson的内部网络，对方在几分钟前有过访问，Loki定位了对方的地点，发现是位于十几公里外的一处小村庄。尤瑞斯自告奋勇与当地人沟通，希望能借来一辆吉普或者小货运车，Loki绕到酒吧背后，直接骑走了一辆没有上锁的黑色机车，身后有人在冲他喊叫，还有酒瓶抛出砸在地上的愤怒声响，Loki只管加速，几乎就是擦着人群和斑驳墙壁飞驰，那段距离不远，大约只用了十几分钟他就到了显示的地点，他将车靠在墙上看着手机继续前行，有男孩骑着自行车载着满满的新鲜花束横冲直撞，Loki靠紧墙壁，棕色砖瓦从脱落的墙皮后显露，他走到了一个空旷的小广场，有孩子不断张开双臂奔跑惊起觅食的白鸽，地上是因年月久远而发灰的红砖，远处教堂传来钟声，太多人都向那个方向望去，就连太阳都在那里，人们眯起眼睛微笑，Loki向相反的方向走去，前面有一栋红色的小楼，还有白色绿顶小修道院，Loki顺着一个转角拐到更安静的地方，小巷里只有他一个人，他继续走，太阳将墙面晒的很烫，像两块铁板一样在身侧散发腾腾热气，地图上显示这里岔路很多，Loki确认再三后在一扇铁门外停下，门没有上锁，但是关的很紧，他一只手摸到腰间的勃朗宁，一只手轻轻推开那扇发烫的铁门，空气中挤出了吱呀的声响，Loki悄悄走进去，迎面有一条睡着的黄狗，在他走进时只是抬起头看了一眼，之后面向另一个方向睡去，Loki小心翼翼的走进庭院，红点距离他越来越近，Loki看向面前青灰色的木门，他拿出手枪提防任何突发情况，他侧着身体进去，里面很黑，在很短的玄关之后就到了客厅，Loki站在一副劣质油画前，手机显示他正站在红点的位置。那么就是这了，Loki伸手摸向油画边缘，之后小心翼翼的把画整个取下来，把有可能藏有机关的地方全部检查一遍，之后他走向另一个房间，有张满是脏污的地毯铺在那，Loki轻轻把它掀开，地窖入口就在眼前，Loki没想到Thor能在异国他乡找到这样一个不错的临时地点，他将定时炸弹粘在四周墙壁之后进入地窖，下面是相对宽敞的一段走廊，看样子是被人废弃的指挥部，从装修风格看来很像情报机构的手笔，墙壁是加厚的房爆破材料，不过走廊没有红外线扫描以及密码门。Loki没有走几步就听到了交谈声，他侧身从玻璃中看到三人围在桌子前商量行动计划，很快了解到埃德勒的具体位置和看守力量，Loki在这时就打算离开，但他听到希芙说：“范达尔说的没错，为什么这次埃德勒会在莫斯科？”  
“什么？”Thor问。  
“美国，印度，日本，俄罗斯，”希芙停顿了一下继续说：“这是他被绑架之后的移动轨迹，但是这些地方曾经都是他的势力范围。”  
“我记得很清楚，他曾经在莫斯科开设医药工厂，几乎垄断了一半的医药产业。”范达尔紧张的敲了敲地图。  
“所以说是被绑架，”Thor看向另外两人，不安的冷笑着说：“倒不如说他是躲起来了。”

非常聪明。Loki靠在房间外的墙壁上听完一切，十分想鼓掌赞叹三人精彩但为时已晚的推理，他像来时那样悄无声息的离开地窖，走出屋子一边编辑简讯一边踢了一下黄狗的屁股，小家伙腾的站起来，一边吠一边跟在他身后。

**推理的非常精彩，Odinson先生，但原谅我只能通过文字转达我的赞赏与感激之情。**

Loki最后向身后看了一眼，然后按下了定时按钮，黄狗跟在他身后走出去一段路，就在这时候炸弹爆炸，先前的漂亮小房子顷刻之间坍塌，铁门砰的一声被气流冲到对面的墙壁上，Loki悠然自得的向埃德勒的藏匿点走去，确定短时间内Thor是没办法离开那个坚固的地窖的，他又走回那个小广场，然后向着那间修道院走去，有当地人跟他打招呼，Loki就表现的像一个普通游客。他是没有想到埃德勒最后会选择躲在这里，毕竟这里的环境不太能够支持埃德勒精致的生活。Loki悄悄绕到修道院后方，从内部通道向三楼走去，楼里很安静，几乎连脚步声都很少，他走到三楼，里面空间不大，基本是当作储藏室在使用，Loki警惕的躲在一栋石像后检查四周，但一无所获。按道理来说，Odinson公司的人都不会在没有把握的情况下行动，Loki正是相信这一点，但现在看来情况似乎真的有误，这里完全没有不寻常的痕迹以及任何人，Loki打算顺着来时的路离开，但这时有人在他身后大喊，Loki下意识举枪瞄准。那是一位上了年纪的修女，大约是打算上阁楼拿些东西，对方被吓得哭泣，哆哆嗦嗦的抬起双手希望Loki不要开枪，Loki的俄语不是很好，只能简洁表面自己不会开枪并且希望对方不要试图尖叫，老修女放下手，似乎是想要规劝Loki放下心中仇恨和不好的思想，她希望Loki同她一起去做祷告，又说可怜的孩子你该放下枪喝一点水冷静下来，Loki只好跟在对方身后下楼，一楼的人比先前多了一些，Loki一开始没有在意，但在老修女去为他拿水的时候他看到之前在广场上的几个人都在这里，而那些人在接触到他视线后不再像在广场上时热情的打招呼，而是下意识错开视线，Loki明白自己中了圈套，转身就要离开教堂，但这时埃德勒的声音传来，对方用口音浓重的俄语向他问好。

“作为阔别已久的爱人，你的反应相当冷淡啊，甜心。”埃德勒从暗处走出，教堂内所有人举枪瞄准Loki，他挥挥手让大家把枪先放下，他做了一个深呼吸，时至今日，他仍然对Loki 的信息素深深着迷。  
“你的举动也很令我寒心呢，亲爱的。”Loki松开保险，缓慢移动到柱子旁边相对有利的位置。  
“也许作为爱人我们都不太合格。”埃德勒歪头看向Loki，“不得不说我确实佩服你的职业精神，起码在精神和肉体上，你让我爱的相当猛烈，但即使如此，我也没有为这份爱甘愿牺牲的精神。”  
“所以你认为，凭借雇佣兵的保护和前几秒钟险胜的一个小小圈套就能保住你这条命，或者杀了我，是吗？”Loki边说边观察四周寻找合适的开枪时机。  
当然不是啊，甜心。埃德勒笑起来，他当然不打算把这些话告诉Loki，更不打算告诉对方其实他非常明白自己不可能活下去，但是，这并不意味着他不能拉着别人一起死。  
Loki决定先发制人，他向着最近的人开枪之后迅速躲到石柱后面，他面前有八个训练有素的雇佣兵，Loki深呼吸之后探出身体向着先前记下的方位准确射击，有两人倒下，剩下的人迅速逼近，Loki向另一个石柱翻滚，枪火不断，他没有再一次转移的机会，Loki咬牙反击，两只手枪同时打到空弹，他迅速更换弹夹，他应该放弃这次任务逃生，创造他职业生涯中第一次完整彻底的失败。Loki暗骂一声，他听着石柱后的脚步声逐渐逼近，有枪口出现在他左侧，Loki立刻握紧枪口向前拉扯，那人跟着踉跄然后立刻开火，面前墙壁结结实实吃了一梭子子弹，其他人集中火力瞄准他的方向，Loki眼疾手快将对方摔到自己面前充当盾牌，他扯下冲锋枪迅速反击又解决了两个人。  
但还有四个。防弹衣替他挡下了致命伤，但他的左腿和手臂皆已中弹。身后枪声持续，并且还在不断逼近，Loki计划扔点东西转移火力再趁势反击。枪声更近了，那些移动中的步伐也不再遮掩，几乎是大大方方的向这个方向走来，Loki咬牙就要开火，但这时身后传来更大的声响，所有打在他身边的子弹统统调转方向，似乎是出现了另一对人马与雇佣兵交手，一切大概只持续了几分钟，直到零星的枪声无可奈何的打下暂停，空气中布满血腥，Loki再一次听到有脚步声靠近，他没有多费功夫瞄准那个方向，他抬头，看向出现在视野里的Thor，意料之中。对方一言不发地向他伸出手，意料之外。Loki借着这股力量站起走出去，远处希芙控制了埃德勒，而范达尔脚踩尸体向他挥手并说：“您还是一如既往的优雅啊。”

Loki没空理会Thor为什么会这么快出现在这里并且帮他解决了麻烦，他看向埃德勒，这是更奇怪的事，因为对方竟然没有选择在刚才的混乱中逃走。

“跑...”Loki盯着埃德勒，那人丝毫不在意希芙的枪口。

“跑？”范达尔问。

“跑！”Loki拉住Thor向大门狂奔，范达尔也立刻反应过来拉上希芙，四人前后脚向修道院外跑去。

“跑吧，跑吧！你要永远跑下去！”身后埃德勒大笑，向着Loki大喊。

爆炸从埃德勒身后开始，整栋建筑陆续坍塌，骇人的发出毁灭的狂吼，一切都被淹没在爆炸声中，白鸽早已飞到远远的地方，巨大的气流自身后汹涌而来，如同无法躲避的滔天海浪，四人被掀翻在地，Loki在那一瞬间听不到任何声音，五感像被人一拳头击打到别的地方，他趴在地上，隐约察觉到有人护住了他的身体，那股强大的信息素压抑在上方，几乎令他窒息。Loki挣扎起身，爆炸过后可见度几乎为零，他推了一下Thor，对方迟钝的抬起手臂，他这才向远处走去。烟雾散去，围观的人想要来搀扶他，Loki婉拒并说身后有人受伤更严重，众人向他身后跑去，还未散尽的烟雾被人群冲开，Loki回头看了一眼，希望那些人能为他拖延足够的时间，他加快脚步躲到阴暗处，撕下衣服系紧手臂和大腿的伤口，万幸的是，他的车竟然还在原处，Loki喘息着坐上去，拿出手机联系尤瑞斯，对方又气又急的要定位他的位置，Loki说就在原先计划好的集合地点见面，之后扭转油门将索尔和一堆麻烦抛在身后。集合的地点比起降落时要远的多，鉴于他们不是直升机而是飞机，这件事就变得有利有弊，不过好在Loki在失去意识之前抵达，尤瑞斯搀扶他登上飞机，失血过多令他昏昏沉沉，尤瑞斯帮他捡出子弹又简单包扎，疼痛令Loki清醒，他拿出手机打算向塔瑞报告任务顺利完成，但却先收到了一条转账讯息，来自一小时前，从埃德勒的账户向他的私人账户转账一亿，Loki顿时感觉手脚冰凉，他终于明白埃德勒为什么不跑，因为对方压根就没打算逃跑，只有死在那场爆炸中才能让Loki无法证明他已经‘死亡’。  
Loki看着手机，他没有办法递交埃德勒的死亡证明，并且在执行任务时甩掉了上级派来的副手，塔瑞必定会为他准备一场审判法庭，而在开庭前夕组织就会查到他的私人账户上，串联起这一系列事件足以证明他收钱背叛组织帮助埃德勒成功‘消失’。  
“您可以休息一会，我们很快就会回到伦敦。”尤瑞斯收起药箱，关切的为Loki准备了冰水。  
“好。”Loki看着对方，不动声色的将手机收起。


End file.
